megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Panter Flauclaws
is a boss from Mega Man Zero 2 and a member of Sage Harpuia's Strong Air Battalion. He is a Mutos Reploid whose name and appearance are apparently based on a panther and the demon leopard . History Zero was sent by Elpizo to rob the goods from a Neo Arcadia train, and encounters Panter when he reaches the end and another train catches up. He mainly uses electrical attacks and is extremely versatile. Many of his attacks can be dodged by wall sliding down the middle of the two trains. After his defeat, Zero receives the Thunder Chip, and if the player has rank A or S, the EX Skill Spark Shot. Data Nickname: Black Panther of Lightning (雷霆の黒豹 Raitei no Kokuhyou, "Black Panther of Thunderstorm") Mission: Rob Goods Attacks *'Spark Ball' - He throws two blasts of electricity toward Zero. Simply dash over them. *'Jump Kick' - He jumps into the sky and does a diagonal kick at Zero. Dash forward to dodge. *'Claw Shot' - He jumps over to another train and throws three green boomerangs. Usually, standing still will allow Zero to avoid harm. *'Boomerang Claw (Ground)' - He stands still and throws two pink boomerangs at Zero. To dodge, stay a far distance away, as they're short ranged. If he's too close, dash over him. * Boomerang Claw (Aerial) - He jumps into the air and sends three pink, short ranged boomerangs that stay in front of him for a while. *EX Skill: Tail Spark (テイルスパーク) - Panter Flauclaws crouches and sends an electric current through the train (platform in the rematch) he's standing on. To dodge, jump on the next train. Panter is completely invincible during the attack. Mission enemies *Carryarm *Pantheon Guardian *Spiking *Yadokroid Gallery MMZ2 Panter Flauclaws concept.jpg|Flauclaws' concept art. RZ2 commercial Panter Flauclaws.png|Flauclaws in the Rockman Zero 2 commercial Sprites MMZ2 Panter Flauclaws sprite.gif Trivia *Panter Flauclaws appeared in the Japanese commercial for Mega Man Zero 2, where he pins Zero against a wall and prepares to destroy the Resistance members, but Zero knocks him away with his transformation into the Energy form. Curiously, Panter Flauclaws was much larger here than he is in the game. Panter is normally about a head taller than Zero, but in this commercial he was giant enough to hold Zero's entire body in just one claw. The commercial version of Panter Flauclaws also possessed an energy cannon in its mouth, something it does not have in-game. *Panter Flauclaws' appearance has a resemblance to MegaMan.EXE's Gregar Beast Out. *Panter Flauclaws bears a resemblance to Slash Beast from Mega Man X4, as both are based on felines (the latter being a lion) and are fought in moving trains. They also share their speed and slashing capabilities. *Panter Flauclaws's boss battle is similar to that of Buckfire's battle in Mega Man ZX Advent. They are both fought on trains, and they both have diagonal kick attacks and boomerangs in their arms. Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero 2 bosses Category:Strong Air Battalion Category:Elec bosses Category:Male Reploids